


Late Night Chats

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lyner goes to Ayatane's room to talk about the talk he just had.





	Late Night Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14th, 2014.
> 
> "For dog_daies July 6, 2013 'follow the sun' though it's barely in there, whoops."

"Your mother had her head on my lap," Lyner said as he closed the door to Ayatane's room and glanced over at where Ayatane was sprawled on his stomach on the bed reading a yellowed book. "It was a little weird."

"She's fond of you," Ayatane commented without looking up. He marked his page with a thin slip of ribbon a moment later, though, as Lyner sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Still weird." Lyner flopped back as Ayatane rolled just enough that Lyner's head didn't hit his ribs. Lyner smiled, though, as Ayatane's fingers trailed through his hair.

"What did you talk about?"

Lyner groaned and barely reacted as Ayatane traced down along his jaw. "You don't want to know-- Well, some of it was fine. About how hot it was today and how no matter what we seemed to be right in the sun. Stuff about the hotel and the lower world. And then she asked me a bunch of questions about clothing that I'm apparently going to make for her--"

"Make sure it's tasteful," Ayatane interjected with a soft smile that made Lyner stick out his tongue. Pausing, he licked his lips and then licked Ayatane's fingers as Ayatane traced them over his lips.

"She also told me to be careful with my teeth when I--" Lyner brought an arm up and hid his face. He knew he was blushing. He'd barely survived Mir actually commenting on... Well, her comments on anything involving Ayatane were awkward at best, but something so specific...

"She did?"

"I haven't-- You didn't-- I don't know where she got that from, do you?" Lyner asked. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to look up at Ayatane just yet. "You taste like old book, by the way."

"Old book, maybe?" Ayatane countered. "Lady Shurelia gave her a few of her favorites and we both know those two have some... odd ideas?"

"I don't want to think about Shurelia or your mother reading that sort of thing."

Ayatane smiled and shifted a bit so that he could kiss Lyner once Lyner finally dropped his arm.

"Mother doesn't always know best-- I don't mind your teeth. In fact..."

Lyner didn't mind the suggestion.

But he wasn't about to mention it to Mir.


End file.
